


Fatidic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [946]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Uh oh. Tony can't move. The Probie is chanting something and Gibbs, well can Gibbs really do anything? Who will save Tony and Gibbs? What will happen to the Probie?  Read to find out.





	Fatidic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/03/2001 for the word [fatidic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/03/fatidic).
> 
> fatidic  
> Of, relating to, or characterized by prophecy;prophetic.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. Apparently, there is a max I can have in the note section, so I've removed some of the stuff that you hopefully know by now.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), and [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fatidic

“Stop.” Gibbs commanded, setting Tony on his shoulder in such a way that Tony couldn’t fall off despite Tony’s inability to move his limbs and at the same time pulling his gun out to train on the probie. He still had no clue what was going on, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good. He cursed Jenny under his breath for saddling him with a probie with impure intentions for joining NCIS.

The Probie just stared at Gibbs calmly, internally saying “I don’t think so” as she continued chanting.

Tony roared, trying to distract the Probie enough to get her to stop, at least momentarily. The Probie ignored him. Gibbs had no choice; he fired.

“You shot me.” The Probie muttered, shocked as she clutched at her shoulder.

It wasn’t a fatal wound, but she clutched at it anyway. Her eyes were going glassy from shock as the blood loss increased. Gibbs had succeeded in preventing her from finishing whatever her spell was.

“I’m only going to say this once.” Gibbs grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her close. “Undo what you did to DiNozzo.”

“No.” She spat in his face. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

Gibbs calmly wiped his face, staring her down. While Gibbs worked on the Probie, Tony managed to get a hold of Gibbs collar and pull himself with his teeth close enough that he could get his bell around Gibbs.

There was a flash of light. The probie cursed, “Damn it!” She vanished in a cloud of black shadows.

In her place, stood a shimmering and see through lion. Tony gasped. He had only heard tales of this lion, but he recognized him immediately from the pictures he’d seen during his visit at the Cat Kingdom palace.

Tony scrambled down Gibbs reverting to his true form on instinct, not even realizing that he could move again. Gibbs blinked. He’d seen Tony’s true form when they were in the Cat Kingdom, but he had no clue what the ghost of a lion had to do with anything.

Nor did he know what had happened to the Probie. This whole thing stank of magic and he hated it. He’d always been a down to earth person. 

In his world, magic didn’t exist. At least, not until Tony came along and even then he didn’t really believe it was magic. However, what he’d seen couldn’t be explained by normal principles, so he had to believe there was something more to this.

He’d made an exception for Tony given that he’d seen, with his own eyes, Tony transform to and from a cat. He’d taken it as much in stride as he could, but Tony had always been special. If it had been anyone else, he would have flipped out a long time ago. 

Now, he’d have to figure out what the ramifications of Tony putting his bell on Gibbs were. He wasn’t blind that that had happened and seemed to have fixed whatever issue Tony had been having as well. Unfortunately, getting to the bottom of everything the bell meant would likely have to wait until after they solved the case and dealt with the Probie and this spirit lion.

“The time foretold by the prophecy starts.” The fatidic lion intoned as Tony watched respectfully and Gibbs tried not to lose his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
